Reunited
by cool-girl027
Summary: After their 7th year,the Golden Trio have left their separate ways with two of their members angry at each other. Now, watch as two of them meet again unexpectedly. Will sparks fly? You'll just have to see for yourself. Rated T just in case. HPHG


**A/N: **Hi, guys! Long time no see! Well, this is my first Harry Potter fic. I really love Harry Potterbut does anyone elsehate the6th book? I mean, c'mon Ginny! Ginny is like Harry's sister and it's kind of gross really. Sorry for all Harry/Ginny fans out there but this is a Harry/Hermione. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Harry Potter. Unless of course I find a way to hypnotze J.K. into giving me the rights. hmmmm...

When I was young, I fell in love. Hard. He was one of my classmates at that time. We were friends, best friends. We were the Golden Trio. No one could separate us. He was oblivious of my true feelings for him. I never had the courage to tell him the truth. So much for Gryffindor courage but I had a reason. You see, he had feelings for someone else and I just couldn't risk our friendship. He was too important to lose.

One day, we had a fight. You could call it a misunderstanding. All you need to know is that from that day on, I never saw him again. Our friendship literally shattered into pieces.

That was three years ago. Now I'm here at the airport waiting for my parents to arrive. They have been working abroad for the past 8 years. I was just watching the other passengers walk by when I saw him.

"Harry? Harry Potter? "

He stared at me, looking confused for a while before realization dawned in his green eyes.

"Hermione Granger? Is that you?" "Yeah, it's me" I replied.

An awkward silence started form around us. I started to break the ice.

"So, what have you been doing these past three years?"

"I'm an Auror now. Ever since we defeated Voldemort, we've been arresting his followers. We just finished last week so I decided to apply for a job here since it's pretty much boring there in the Ministry. " "Oh" was all I could say.

"What about you?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually a teacher now. I'm the Charms teacher at Hogwarts. I'm also the Head of Ravenclaw and I'm here to pick up my parents."

"Wow. I always knew that you'd be successful. You were always the smart one in our class." he said smiling at me. I love that smile. It was what made me fall in love with him in the first place.

I blushed slightly, "Not really, I just tried my best that's all."

He looked mildly surprised, "Are you sure you're Mione? Coz I've never seen her this mellow before." I smacked him in the head. He laughed, "Now that's the Mione I know!"

My cheeks flushed to a light shade of pink but I was actually happy. It seemed that he forgot about our last encounter and now acted like we were still best friends. My worries that he hates me were gone and the tension between us was gone. I felt like we went back to our high school days, just talking and laughing. Then he said to me with sincere eyes, "You've really changed, Mione."

The tension seemed to be back again as I felt my face flush.

'_What are you doing? You are not in school anymore! You are over him now!' _I thought as I gazed into his eyes but looking away quickly after realizing what I was thinking. "People change all the time, Harry."

He just smiled and said, "I know." There was a strange glint in his eyes. It was filled with an emotion I couldn't comprehend. I was about to ask him about it when a voice called out, "HARRY!" We both turned to see a woman with long, dark brown hair running towards us. As soon as she got near us, she immediately flung herself into Harry's arms. I just stood there thinking, '_What the-'_ I couldn't even finish my thoughts since the said girl noticed me and decided to introduce herself. "Hi! My name is Julie. I am Harry's girlfriend." She said this in a very perky way making me look at Harry, who just stared at the floor. "And you are?" she asked. She must have noticed my silence. I just told her that I was Harry's friend from school and we met here by accident.

"Oh. Anyways, it's nice to meet you", she said with what looked to me as a forced smile. She then, looked at Harry, who was still avoiding my gaze, and told him, "Harry, we should go. You need to rest after that long flight. You have a big day tomorrow." That was the first time he looked up since she arrived. He gave me an awkward smile before saying, "It was nice meeting you again, Mione. See you around, okay?" I was about to say 'Sure' but then Julia grabbed his arm and dragged him away. He gave me one last look. I waved goodbye as I saw him leaving. I was still in a slight daze thinking about him; about his smiles and about the way he talked to me before his girlfriend arrived. I stood there shocked as I realized something that I refused to acknowledge ever since he moved away.

_'I was still in love with Harry Potter'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Well,what do you think? Should I continue this fic or should I let it end that way? Comments, suggestions and even insults are welcome. By the way, what do you mean by flames? See you guys, later! (I hope) ; )


End file.
